


He looks so purrfect - Luke Hemmings (BoyxBoy)

by Lanos_Hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanos_Hemmings/pseuds/Lanos_Hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayden is a 16 year old male kitten hybrid. He is a high school senior. He lives in London alone. He has no friends. He gets lonely.</p>
<p>  Luke Hemmings is a 18 year old boy from Australia. He's in a band with his tree best friends. They are currently touring the world, getting more famous by the minute. He is living his dream. But sometimes, he gets lonely as well.</p>
<p>  One day, Cayden and Luke meet.</p>
<p>Before you start reading: Cayden is a Cat hybrid and the pairing is basically Luke Hemmings/Original male character. So if you are uncomfortable with hybrids or boyxboy relationships, please leave now.<br/>   I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Ενα.

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So this was the first chapter I ever wrote. I apologize If it was kinda cliche but I did my best so I don't really care that much.
> 
> p.s. The chapter numbers are gonna be in Greek because I think it looks cool.

_**Cayden's P.O.V** _

**_  
_** It was a rainy Friday afternoon and I was running home from school as fast as I could. It's not like someone was chasing me or something like that (although to others it kinda looked like it I suppose). No. It was the rain. Most people wouldn't mind getting a bit wet, especially since the rain wasn't heavy at all, but I hated it . The slightest raindrop falling on my forehead or nose would make me feel so uncomfortable and uneasy , it would make me feel exposed and unsafe and it would trigger the urge to go home as fast as possible , where  everything was dry , sheltered and under my control.

I was about to turn left at the final corner that would lead me straight to my loft but suddenly a very tall boy was in my way and before I could slow down enough to dodge him , I crushed right on him , both of us falling to the ground . We laid on the ground in a very compromising position for a couple of seconds with me being literally on top of him and then I opened my eyes and...wow. He was very beautiful with his crystal blue eyes and lip ring and his silky blonde hair that he wore in a neatly made quiff and I could just feel my eyes sparkling and my cheeks starting to blush. After one more second (which felt more like an hour) of staring at his beautiful features, I slowly started getting up and decided to speak.

''Oh fuck I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and now your shirt is all muddy and messed up and I feel so bad and oh my god are you ok  ? I'm really sorry ..."

Before I could go on apologizing at the same speed I was running a few moments ago , he stopped me saying ''It's ok I guess i should've stepped aside when I saw you speeding down the sidewalk''

''No this is all my fault I should've been paying more attention to where I was going I'm so so sorry ''

I held a hand out to him, offering to help him up which he took before he started to speak again.

''It's ok really don't worry about me. I'm fine. You should be more careful though, you could've gotten injured or something''

Upon hearing his last words, my cheeks blushed an even darker shade of crimson.

"I'm Luke. What's your name?" He smiled widely, making my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch.

''Uhm .. I'm Cayden."

 

 


	2. Δύο.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add that English isn't my birth language (I'm from greece) and I was too boring to edit some stuff so please, bear with me.

_**Cayden's P.O.V** _

"So Cayden, why were you running anyway?" Luke's question kinda caught me off guard, even though it was a completely reasonable one.

"Uhm that will probably make me seem like a crazy person but I was trying to avoid the rain...I really hate the rain".

Luke's face took a strange expression as he appeared to be thinking the rationality of my answer.For a minute or two we just walked silently, a slightly awkward atmosphere surrounding us. I started feeling like I was being drowned by the awkward silence so I decided to change the subject in hopes of the conversation livening up a bit. However, Luke must've been feeling the same way because he started talking again before I could even open my mouth.

"Do you live around this area? 'Cause I could like, walk you to your apartment, you know, to make sure you don't get hurt or something ". He was looking down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingertips and I could tell he felt a little self-conscious while muttering the last sentence. 

"As a matter of fact, my house is three minutes away so you can walk with me 'till we get there, I mean, if you want to".  Luke just nodded silently and we started walking, me being on the inner side of the sidewalk to avoid contact with as many raindrops as possible. After a couple of minutes we were right outside my door. I decided to speak again.

"Thank you so much for walking with me, I mean you really didn't have to... And again I'm so sorry for making you fall and ruining your shirt in the proccess. Would you like to come upstairs to have a cup of tea and wait for your shirt to dry untill the rain stops?" I flashed him a small smile to conceal my social awkwardness and looked down at my wrist watch. "It's tea time anyway". He seemed to be considering my invitation.

"...But If you don't feel like it, I tottally understand, I dont wanna waste your time or anyth-" . Before I could finish my last sentence, he answered.

"You know what? Some tea would be perfect right now".

He smiled another one of his big beutiful smiles that make my eyes fill with adoration towards the taller boy, even though I only met him ten minutes ago. I smiled back and unlocked the door while I could feel my cheeks warming up again. "Right this way Luke".

 

 

 


	3. Τρία.

**_Cayden's POV_ **

**_  
_** I nervously climbed the stairs with Luke following my lead right behind me . It has been ages since someone entered my apartment . Actually now that I think about it , Luke was my first visitor since I moved in London . After what happened at my old school , I didn't want to make any new friends when I moved here , scared that history will repeat its self .

"Ok we're here", I said as we reached the door that separated my big , cozy loft from the rest of the world. I unlocked and opened the door , stepping in and dropping my backpack next to the door . I turned to Luke , who had a look of fascination on his face and said , in a humorous way , "Welcome to my humble abode !"

**_Luke's POV_ **

 "Welcome to my humble abode !"

When I walked in Cayden's loft for the first time my jaw instantly dropped to the floor making it impossible to speak . This place is fucking huge ! It was a remodelled industrial style loft ,  nicely decorated to look modern and youthful. The main room was very big and painted with different shades of purple . There was a fireplace located on the right front area of the room . A coffee table and a very comfy-looking love seat were placed in front of the fireplace and a collection of CD's along with a stereo were positioned on either side of it . On the back left corner of the room was a big kitchen which was separated from the rest of the room by some half-walls and on the back right corner of the room was a door that probably lead to the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed when entering the loft was probably the fact that the biggest part of the front wall of the room which was facing the door , was occupied by a very large window which provided an amazing view of London and Thames river. On the center front of the room a big couch and some armchairs were positioned in front of another coffee table that was located a meter or so away from a big flat-screen TV . Under them laid a big purple and white rug with a modern pattern on it .The left front area of the room was occupied by a large black wooden dining table which was decorated with a vase of purple orchids and surrounded by creme white leather dinning chairs .Next to it was a staircase that I guess that lead to Cayden's bedroom since it was the only thing missing from the first floor of his massive loft. Everything looked really expensive and I noticed that all the electronic devices where state-of-the-art technology.

I wandered around for a bit and then I heard Cayden speaking from the kitchen . "Make yourself at home Luke , I'm just brewing the tea . You can use the bathroom If you want , there are towels and spare clothes in the top cabinet"

"Thanks but I don't think they'll fit me , I mean I'm kinda tall" , I replied , a light chuckle leaving my lips .

"Yeah I noticed that" , he said from the kitchen , giggling a bit . His giggle was cute.  

**_Cayden's POV_ **

After the tea had finished brewing , I poured it in two nice tea cups and headed over to the big couch , settling the cups on the coffee table and sitting right next to the pretty blonde. Both Luke and I took our cups and started slowly sipping the hot beverage .

"So..." , Luke started , "You have a very nice house"

"Thanks. It's cozy but it gets lonely sometimes ..." , I said back , a small frown appearing on my lips.

"Wait , you live here on your own ? How old are you ?" Luke sounded kinda shocked and curious at the same time.

"I turned sixteen on July 17th''.

Luke's eyes suddenly lit up and he said in a fascinated tone "Really ? I turned eighteen on July 16th ! '' Then his face took a more serious expression. "Why are you leaving alone though ? " His voice sounded as if he was genuinely worried about me.

"Well my parents are very rich and they have to constantly travel around the world for business . We used to live in the same house in New York but um... some stuff happened at my old school so we decided it was better if I moved away. They got me this house and they send me a check every month to cover my expanses . So now I live here on my own and go to the local school ...".

I was visibly frowning now and the thought of my parents and my old school brought tears in my eyes which I was trying desperately to hold back because the last thing I needed now was to look like a complete mess in front of the only person that's been friendly to me since I came here. Luke must have noticed my glassy eyes because a moment later he scooted closer and pulled me into a hug . At first Luke hugging me took me by surprise but his tight , warm embrace made me forget about everything and smile .After a couple of minutes of silent hugging , I decided to speak again .

" So enough about me , tell me a bit about yourself . Are you from around here ?''

We broke the hug and Luke answered , still sitting close to me while I took another sip of my tea which had cooled off by now.

"Well , I'm from Sydney , Australia but I came here with my band mates for business"

"Oh you're in a band ? Nice ! What kind of music do you play ? What's your band's name ?"

Luke finished his tea while I bombarded him with questions . He then put his cup down on the coffee table again and answered me . I learned that his band is named 5 Seconds Of Summer (5SOS for short) ,that they play pop-punk and that he plays the guitar and sings . I just sat there looking at him , mesmerized by every single one of his words . We talked for a bit more and then Luke's friends texted him so he had to leave . We exchanged phone numbers and then he left , smiling at him before closing the front door.

 


	4. Τέσσερα.

**Cayden’s POV**

After Luke left my apartment, I started climbing the stairs, heading towards my bedroom, sighing as that awful feeling of loneliness flooded my heart. I entered my room, taking my beanie off and scratching my cat ears that felt numb and itchy after nine tiring hours of being hidden underneath the accessory. I then took off my skinny jeans, freeing my tail and subconsciously waving it around to get used to the freedom of movement again. I put on some light grey “modified” sweatpants and opened my facebook feed on my Lumia to check my feed. It was 6 pm now and I decided to do my homework so that I don’t have to waste any time on it during the weekend. Not that I had anything better to do anyway. I sat on my desk and started solving a math problem.

After finishing the last paragraph of the essay our English teacher had assigned to us as homework for the weekend , I went back downstairs , switched on the TV on MTV and decided to tidy up a bit. I picked up the two tea cups from earlier, heading towards the kitchen to wash them and put them back in the cabinet, when a fun, catchy song got my attention. I turned to look at the TV, curious about the nice tune and then I froze. My dark green eyes widened, my jaw dropped and the tea cups fell onto the floor, smashing in tiny pieces and making a loud crashing sound. My face must’ve had a very shocked expression as I stared at the hot tall blonde, who was none other than Luke, jumping around while playing guitar and singing the lyrics of his song with some other good looking boys who appeared t be his band mates.

I ran upstairs and picked up my phone, not even caring about the broken tea cups lying on the living room floor. I tapped on Luke’s contact name and waited for him to pick up. After three rings, Luke answered, a tone of amusement lingering over his voice.

“Helloo ?!”

“LUKE YOU AND YOUR BAND ARE ON MY TV WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Oh nice! Which song are we playing?”, he asked calmly and I could feel his cheeky grin appearing on his perfectly shaped lips.

“I don’t know, the one about underwear or something... WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE FAMOUS?”, I asked back, trying to calm down at the same time.

“Oh that’s a nice one! You know, if I had met you earlier, I would’ve probably had asked you to be in that video”, he replied, completely ignoring my question. My cheeks blushed a dark shade of red at his words and I could feel his grin widening over the phone, as if he was standing right in front of me, watching my every reaction. Then he spoke again.

“Look, I didn’t tell you I was famous because it’s been a long time since I met someone who actually wanted to get to know me for me and not my band or my fame and stuff. You seem like a really nice guy and I didn’t want to ruin everything by mentioning it... sorry”

“It’s ok, I understand. I was just so surprised and I guess I overreacted.”

“So...do you have any plans for tomorrow ? The boys and I have the weekend off and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out ? We can watch a movie or play videogames or go for a walk and stuff...and you’ll get to meet my band mates too!”

I blushed even harder , but now a small smile had started to appear on my lips.

“Yeah, that would be fun.” , I replied, my smile widening at the thought of seeing Luke again

“Well ok then, I’ll, um, come pick you up at 10.30 ok ? Management doesn’t let us reveal our apartment’s location and stuff and I figured, you know, since I already know the way to your place-“

“Sounds like a plan! Goodnight Luke” , I cut him off, biting my lips to hold back a giggle that was caused by his cute awkwardness.

“Bye , see you tomorrow then!”

“Bye”

“Bye”

“Bye!”

“Bye!”

“Okay, BYE LUKE!” , I giggled and hung up, falling on my bed and thinking about tomorrow, a big smile on my face as I pictured the cute blonde on my doorstep again.


	5. Πέντε.

**_Cayden's POV_ **

**_*****************************************************************************************************************_ ** _So today was the day of my hangout with Luke. Well,at least it started like a hangout ... but the more time we spent together , the more it felt like a date. Not that I was complaining or anything. Luke and I were currently at Hyde park - so cliche but whatever - and we were running around like the hyper little dorks we were , me giggling like an idiot and Luke chasing me. Eventually he caught me -only because I let him- and we decided to have a nice little picnic. Luke had brought a cute little picnic basket like the ones you see in movies and stuff , packed with nice homemade finger food . He had also brought a big red blanket that he laid on the grass so we could sit down without getting our nicely planned outfits dirty. We just sat there eating while making small talk , the whole time staring into each other's eyes ._

_After we finished our delicious meal , Luke put all the empty food containers back in the basket and grabbed me by my waist , dragging me onto him and cuddling me. I smiled as a light blush crept across my cheeks , snuggling up to him 'till I got comfortable. We just stood there like this for a while , me humming some song that was stuck in my head and the pretty blonde boy occasionally scratching my fluffy hazel kitten ears. Suddenly he turned to me , his gaze falling right into my dark green eyes while he leaned in. I just stood there waiting for him to close the gap between our lips as-_

**_*********************************************************************************************************************_ **

'OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH ! CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE ! RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH-AH ! ROMA-ROMA-MA-AH ! GA-GAH-OOH-LA-LA-AH ! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE !'

"uuughh shut the fuck up already , you stupid chunk of plastic !" , I groaned , punching the stupid alarm clock and clawing it in the process , breaking it into four pieces.

"Oops....I guess I'm gonna use my phone's alarm from now on...Oh well."

I stretched my arms and back and got up , picking up the pieces of what used to be my annoying alarm clock and throwing them in the trash can. I switched my phone on checking the weather so I could dress appropriately. I had about 45 minutes before Luke arrived to pick me up for our ''hangout". I quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and chugged down a mug of milk then hurried back upstairs to plan my outfit. After 15 frustrating minutes of choosing the ideal outfit which consisted of black super skinny jeans and my favorite grey sweater with black horizontal stripes , I jumped in the shower and washed myself as fast as I could. I then put on my clothes , blow-dried and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. Just as I finished getting ready , the doorbell rang. I grabbed my dark grey beanie to cover my cat ears and run downstairs. I opened the door , my gaze instantly falling on his sweater. Which was exactly identical to mine. I smiled and giggled a bit , then decided to greet the tall blonde.

"Hi"

"Hey ! Are you ready to go ?" 

"Yeah sure , let's get goin' " I replied trying to play it cool.

Luke smiled at my response and lead me to his car which was a brand new , gun metal grey , fully equipped mercedes-benz CLA. 

 He unlocked the car and we both sat down on the comfy leather seats.

"So where are we going ?" I asked 

"Well I heard that today's gonna be a rainy day so I was thinking we could go grab a cup of coffee and then head to the hotel I'm staying to watch a movie or something and you get to meet my friends too ... I-I mean if you want to" , the tall boy replied while fidgeting with his fingers , a slightly awkward smile creeping on his face.

"Sounds great Luke" , I said in a reassuring tone , flashing a wide smile that made him smile back. My cheeks got a bit rosy at his reaction and I was biting my bottom lip to avoid squealing like a schoolgirl.

Luke mumbled a quiet "Ok then !" before he started the ignition and drove off.

 

 

 

 


	6. Έξι.

**Cayden’s POV**

After about 10 minutes of driving around London, Luke stopped the car outside Starbucks at Oxford Street. As he got out of the car I was struggling to open the door because every time I opened it fully and started to step out of the luxurious vehicle, it fell on me. My “door situation” must have been a very funny sight to everyone passing by AND Luke himself who was laughing (and oh my god his laughter was so cute and it was making it even harder to keep the damn door open) but while I was trying to get out for the fourth time -and was about to fail miserably again- Luke came over my side and held the door open for me, extending his other hand and helping me get out.

“Hey! Stop laughing you dumbass! It was a heavy door ok?”

“Yeah I’m sure it was the door’s fault”

“But-But it was heavy ! I’m not weak I can open a fucking door...”

“Oh please , I’ve known you for less than twenty four hours and I can already tell you have the strength of a princess” , Luke said while giggling. I gasped and replied, acting offended:

“I’m not a fucking princess!”

“Whatever you say , your majesty”

This time I started giggling too , my cheeks turning a light shade of pink before speaking again.

“Ugh whatever , let’s just get some coffee”

“Do you want me to hold the door for you?”, Luke laughed and I just scoffed and walked in , blushing a bit more.

I waited for Luke to come in too and we walked together to the counter where a brunette teenage girl greeted us.

“Welcome to Starbucks Coffee! What can I get you guys?”

I nudged Luke signalling him to go first and he gave his order:”Uhmm, I’ll have one caramel frappuccino Grande please.”

 “Pfff! Scoot over basic white boy , let me show you how it’s done”  I scoffed jokingly and winked at him while giggling. Then I turned to the girl at the counter.

“I’ll have a Venti cup with one shot of your new espresso Americano, one brown sugar – you know, those little packets you have- a pump of strawberry syrup and fill the rest of the cup with low fat skimmed milk. Please.” I smiled at the girl who looked a little confused and paid for my drink. Then I turned to Luke .

“See , that’s how you order at starbucks.”

“Gosh you’re such a princess” , Luke said back while giggling as always.

I tried to look serious and then I retorted: “I. Am. Not. A. Princess.”.  

After our orders were ready we went back to the car (Luke held the door open for me again), and discussed where to go next, while drinking our coffee. Me being awkward and shy as always, I let Luke suggest places and activities while I sat quietly, taking a sip of my drink every once in a while.

“So, um, what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know... I mean I’m fine with just sitting somewhere and talking, you know getting to know each other a bit better”

The whole situation made me feel pretty awkward and I tried to avoid eye contact with the beautiful blonde boy. Then he started talking again.

“Then do you wanna go back to my place? Our label has rented an apartment for us to stay while we are in London and I thought maybe you wanted to just go and hang around over there. We could even watch a movie on Netflix or play some XBOX. And my friends will also be there so you could meet them and stuff”

“Sounds nice but I don’t know... I don’t wanna be a burden or anything. I mean maybe they don’t want any guests and-“

Luke cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

“No no no! Don’t think like that! They’ll be happy to meet you I’m sure about it!”

“No offence Luke but we literally just met yesterday.”

“Yeah but you told me stuff about you and I told you stuff about me and I can already tell that we are gonna be good friends.”

I put on an awkward smile only to conceal my frown. I wanted to be more than _friends._ I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and spoke again, this time with a bit more confidence in my tone.

“Well ok then! Let’s go to your place. To be honest, I want to meet your band mates as well. I mean if you’re such good friends with them, they have to be at least as interesting as you!”

Luke giggled and blushed a bit (he probably thought I didn’t notice but being observant is a cat trait :3 ). Then he turned the ignition on and started driving to his apartment.

 

 

 


	7. Επτά.

**Cayden’s POV**

Luke’s apartment was located at the Docklands and was a twenty minute drive from Starbucks. During that time I grew a little bit more comfortable at the blonde’s company as I found out more about him but also opened up a bit more about myself as well. We were halfway there and joking around when my ears-the non human set- started to get incredibly itchy after being tucked in my beanie for only forty minutes. I was being extremely uneasy but tried my best to hide my discomfort because the last thing I needed at the moment was the tall boy asking me about it. Well let’s just say I failed miserably.

“Are you ok? You look uncomfortable, do you want me to open the window or stop for a couple of minutes or something?”

Well fuck. I kinda panicked which I can’t say helped my situation. But then I decided I had to respond quickly before he started asking more questions.

“No no you don’t have to stop, really. I just tend to get a bit nauseous in cars, that’s all.”, I said reassuringly.

“Are you sure? Just tell me if you want to stop or anything ok?”

“I’ll be fine , don’t worry. Can you just lower the window a bit please?”, I smiled at him even though he couldn’t see it since his attention was focused on the road.

“Yeah sure thing. Better ?” , He asked again, a vibe of genuine concern lingering above his words, making my heart skip a beat.

“Yeah thanks”. That beautiful captivating smile of his appeared on his lips, making my cheeks turn pink and a wide smile to form on my face as well.

We were silent for the rest of the ride but, for the first time, it wasn’t awkward.

 

Luke finally stopped the car in front of what looked like a small villa. Before I could even try to get out, the blonde boy was already opening the passenger’s door for me, with a very cheeky (but also extremely cute and heart-warming) smirk on his beautiful face.

“Here you go, Your Highness!”

I giggled and blushed a bit at his words (which seems to happen a lot when I’m at the taller boy’s company).

“Stop calling calling me that!”

“You seem to be enjoying it though” At that point his grin was twice as wide and my blushing cheeks were twice as pink.

“Ugh whatever let’s just go inside already” I said hesitantly. Luke must have noticed my nervousness.

“Relax Cay, they are gonna like you for sure” Luke said with a big reassuring smile , the pet name he just gave me making me smile widely while I nodded quietly and followed his lead.

He walked to the big wooden door, unlocked it and motioned me to follow him.

“GUYS I’M HOME! AND I BROUGHT COMPANY” Luke shouted after shutting the door.

Their apartment was big, bigger than mine even, and it was painted in shades of white and green. I followed Luke as he passed through a narrow corridor with two doors on each side, probably the boys’ bedrooms.

“GUYS?!” Luke shouted again, receiving no response.

“Ugh they are probably playing Xbox, they are always very focused, especially Michael” Luke said.

“Which one is Michael?”

“The one with the weird hair, he probably won’t notice your presence right away, he takes his gaming very seriously but he’s a very nice guy, I think you’ll like him”

I just shrugged and stood next to the taller boy as we entered what looked like the main lounge. It was a large room with a huge flat screen TV and a dining area on the right side. There was a big white couch in front of me, a bright red bed of hair (I figured that was Michael) and a brunette one right next to it poking out of it. The two boys were playing some short of football game and they looked very absorbed in it.

Luke tried to catch his band mates’ attention again.

“Guys? I know you’re busy but there’s someone I want you to meet”

“Can’t it wait? I’m about to kick Calum’s ass again!” Michael said, his eyes glued at the giant LED screen

“No you are not! I’m one goal ahead of you, you dumbass!” the dark haired boy, who apparently was named Calum, exclaimed.

“Not for long!” Michael said with a devilish grin as he scored another goal.

At that point, Luke groaned and unplugged the Xbox, making the two boys scream in unison.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! I WAS GONNA WIN!” Michael yelled at Luke.

“Well I guess we’ll never know who would’ve won now. Next time don’t ignore me you fucktards!” Luke said with voice full of sassiness, his response making me giggle a bit. Then the two boys looked at me. I immediately stopped giggling and blushed, scooting a bit closer to Luke without realising it.

“Who’s giggly over there? And why the fuck are you wearing matching outfits?” Michael asked Luke with a slight look of confusion on his face.

Luke rolled his eyes at the red haired boy and introduced us.

“Guys this is Cayden, I met him like yesterday but he’s pretty cool and we are friends now.”Luke’s words made a wide smile appear on my face as I stared at the ground. Then the boys came a bit closer.

“Hi, my name is Calum, I’m Luke’s hotter friend” the tan boy said with a wide cheeky smile, extending his arm for a handshake.

“I shook his hand lightly and replied in a soft voice, always keeping an awkward smile on my face. “Um, hi. I’m Cayden obviously...” God I’m already ruining everything. That’s why I stopped talking to people, ugh.

“Awww he’s so shy! I’m Michael by the way” I went to shake his hand and before I could even realise, he was pulling me in a bone crushing hug, making me yelp quietly.

Luke noticed my slight discomfort and tried to pull Michael away.

“Easy there Mike, let the poor boy breathe”

“We were playing FIFA on Xbox, do you guys wanna join us?” Calum asked

I fiddled a bit with my fingers before responding

“Um, you guys can play, I don’t mind just sitting here and watching.”

“Didn’t you tell me you play video games yesterday though?” Luke asked raising his left eyebrow out of curiosity. He looked so cute but also hot and I just wanted to stare at his pretty face forever. I decided it would be better to snap back to reality and answer though.

“Yeah but I don’t really like FIFA... “

“Oh not again” Calum said with a tone of disappointment but I could tell he wasn’t being serious about it. Michael nudged him and chuckled before saying “Well at least he’s not wearing that hideous purple shirt, remember that?” The two boys were laughing now while I stood awkwardly and smiled at their chuckles. Luke gave me an “I’ll explain later” look before talking again.

“Let’s do something else guys. Um... Oh! Let’s play UNO!” Everyone agreed and Michael went to get the playing cards.

Right when he was back with the cards I heard the door unlock and a loud giggly voice echo around the luxurious apartment.

“HONEY I’M HOME!”  The boys laughed and Calum and Michael went to greet the curly-haired boy that had just arrived while Luke and I took a seat next to each other on the big couch.

“This guy is Ashton. He’s the older one and the drummer and he’s extremely nice, don’t worry about him.” Luke explained while looking straight into my eyes. Gosh his eyes were so beautiful, big crystal blue orbs filled with life. I felt my cheeks heating up for what was like the millionth time today and I lowered my gaze while nodding.

“So um what do you think so far? Is it okay? Because if you feel uncomfortable we can go out and do something else it’s okay really.” Luke said softly, his gaze trying to catch mine.

“No no I like it here and your friends seem very nice, I’m fine” I tried to reassure him.

“-So what are you guys doing now? Oh! Hi there! I’m Ashton or you can call me Ash, whatever you like the most” The curly haired boy said while beaming a huge smile at me. I stood up and went to greet him, returning his smile, but as I was about to introduce myself, Michael interrupted me.

“His name is Cayden, Luke basically met him in the rain yesterday and apparently they are friends now, but he seems really nice though”

I smiled widely at Michaels words and shook Ashton’s hand.

“Um hi, I’m not crazy, I promise.” We all chuckled at that and then Calum set the game while the other boys and I sat back down on the couch (of course I sat at the spot next to Luke) and made small chat.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and didn’t find it boring. Cayden is kind of (more like very) socially awkward but that’s the point plus cats don’t really like meeting new people or being surrounded by crowds so it makes sense. And last but not least, when I say football I obviously mean soccer, not American football cause I’m European and yeah, deal with that.


	8. Οκτώ.

**_Cayden’s POV_ **

It was half past ten pm and the boys and I were sitting on the floor Indian style, playing monopoly and laughing our butts off. I was silently waiting for my turn, replaying today’s highlights in the back of my head, as Michael and Calum were fighting about the game.

We had spent the whole day getting to know each other and playing board games. Luke’s friends were all really nice and for the first time in two years, I was actually feeling included in something. They always asked me before doing something else instead of ignoring me like everybody else (especially Luke, every time he looked at me with his gorgeous sapphire eyes and  shy smile my heart literally skipped a dozen beats at once.) and they seemed to be genuinely interested in my life. I’ve spent only half a day with them and I already felt comfortable enough around them to speak more and joke around. By now I’ve learnt that Ashton is the older one at 21 and also the one that kept the group organised, Michael is 19, he loves gaming and hair dye and he’s the sarcastic joker of the group (Calum said that Michael thinks he’s a major bitch when in reality he’s just a cuddly colourful kitten which I found both cute and ironic) and last but not least, Calum is also 19, he’s the sassiest out of the four and also the most sporty one. We all like the same dorky stuff, movies and TV series though our music tastes clash a bit. The boys described Luke-and I quote- as a “tall and lanky, shy, awkward bloke that has a romantic heart, the stupidest jokes and a stomach that can digest absolutely everything.” He just blushed and giggled a bit at their words. Needless to say, it was the most adorable thing I’ve seen all day.

“BUT YOU CAN’T BUILD A HOTEL THERE YOU IDIOT!” Michael yelled at the tan boy who had a look of confusion written all over his face, his head slightly tilted to the left.

“And who says so? You?”Calum retorted sassily.

 Michael dramatically face palmed causing Luke, Ash and I to laugh at his current situation.

“NO YOU DUMBASS IT’S THE FUCKING RULES! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO READ THE INSTRUCTIONS MANUAL NOT FUCKING WIPE YOUR ASS WITH IT!” Wow, Luke wasn’t kidding when he said that Michael takes his games seriously.

“DON’T BRING MY ASS INTO THIS!”

“HEY! DONT SWEAR!” Ashton cut them off, breaking them apart and ending their amusing little argument.

“Ugh whatever, this game was getting boring anyway.” Michael said trying to hide his annoyance.

I smirked evilly before replying.

“Yeah, that’s what you said when I kicked your ass in UNO three times in a row this morning”

Ashton and Calum immediately started chuckling at my comeback while Luke just asked Mike “Do you want me to bring you some aloe for that burn?” and joined the other boys, chuckling as well.

I was trying to hide my smile and keep an expression of superiority when Michael scoffed and spoke again.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I could still beat you at any video game if I wanted to.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” The boys’ faces took a more serious expression as a cocky smile appeared on Michael’s lips.

“Sure thing. Bring it on cutie” I bit my lips to conceal the awkward smile that was threatening to appear. I noticed Luke glaring intensely at Mike but I shrugged it off before replying.

“Okay then. If you can win against me at ANY game I choose, I’ll suck you off.” I said putting on the most innocent-looking smile I could. Ashton’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide at my bet offer while Calum was chuckling and Luke was literally choking on air.

“Oh I’m already starting to like this” Michael said trying to act all tough and confident.

“...BUT! If I win, you’ll have to wear a skirt and a crop top during your next show. And not just at the beginning. You’ll get out and perform in that outfit until every last person has left the arena. Do we have a deal?” I said while raising my eyebrow playfully. All three boys had bursted out laughing but they stopped right away when Michael accepted without hesitating. I thing I even heard Calum whistle in surprise.

“Deal. Pick any game. And have your mouth ready.” He said winking at me. A devilish grin appeared on my face as I narrowed my eyes and announced my choice.

“Okay then. I pick Just Dance 2015”

And right then Michael’s face was drained of all colours as his eyes stared at me with fear.

*******************************************************************************

We had played Just Dance on Xbox for an hour and a half before it was time for me to head back home. By playing I mean of course me slaying every choreography and Michael struggling to keep up, though for a beginner he did pretty well I must admit. Not good enough to avoid going skirt shopping. I was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Luke’s car, talking about today’s events.

“You didn’t have to drive me home, I could’ve taken a cab seriously.” I said, feeling kinda guilty that the pretty blonde had to drive me all the way from the Docklands to my house.

“Don’t be stupid! I couldn’t let you get in the back of some stranger’s car in the middle of the night! Besides, I brought you here so it’s only right to get you back home.” The taller boy said with a smile. Thankfully it was dark and he couldn’t see my facial expression or my crimson cheeks.

We continued talking and joking around a bit, a big smile always on my lips. I had never expected that after two years of almost complete social isolation I’d find myself surrounded by such nice people. I mean yes, I just met them but my intuition about humans is rarely wrong, after the “incident” at least. I didn’t want to think about that so I continued having a conversation with Luke about random things.

**********************************************************************************

When we finally arrived outside my apartment (and of course Luke held the door open for me, doing a little bow when I got out which made me giggle) Luke and I said our goodbye’s and that we’ll keep in touch and right when I waved at him and was about to go upstairs he gave me a tight hug. It took me two seconds to realise what was happening and bury my head in the blonde’s chest. Thankfully we broke the hug before I started losing it and purring. We said our goodbyes and I slowly started climbing up the stairs before locking everything and falling on my bed, Luke’s warm embrace being the only thing in my mind.

 

 

 

****


	9. Εννέα.

**Cayden’s POV**

It was Friday evening and I was riding the DLR heading towards the boys’ apartment, holding two grocery bags filled with various snacks, a six-pack of beer and a large bottle of Fanta orangeade. Luke had invited me to come over again and have a movie night since last Saturday we were so caught up in the board games that we didn’t get to watch any. I spent my whole afternoon stressing over what I would wear. After most of my casual clothing was laid around my bedroom floor, I had decided on a pair of faded light blue super skinny jeans and a nice white t-shirt that had “Lazy days, good times” printed on it in dark blue letters (my usual grey beanie had been carefully placed on my head in a way that it was hiding my cat ears without making my hair look messy). The past week had passed pretty quickly, almost without noticing. It was the last week of school and it was pretty much filled with studying, taking exams and sleeping early. Now the school year had officially ended and I was preparing myself-mentally- to finally have a good summer that would hopefully involve a lot of the hot blonde and his a-dork-able band mates.

I got off the train and walked the rest of the distance to the apartment following Luke’s instructions. He had insisted to come and pick me up again but I didn’t let him, considering that my apartment was nowhere near his and he’d already done this route twice. After five minutes I finally found myself outside the big wooden door and knocked. It only took the blonde two seconds to frantically open the door and stare at me with his mesmerizing eyes, smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white printed tank top that showed off his nicely toned arms.

“Hi Luke” I said while trying to avoid staring at him for too long.

“Hey Cay, come in!” His deep, soft voice made me weak in the knees.

“You-uh, you look nice” I instantly blushed and looked at the ground, biting my lips to stop myself from smiling uncontrollably.

“Thanks, you too” I muttered silently and before he could react or even worse respond, I spoke again.

“I um brought snacks and drinks for the movie” I said with a big smile, holding out the grocery bags.

“HEY! WHAT’S UP?” Calum took the snacks to the kitchen to put them in bowls while Michael, who appeared right behind him, hugged me and took the other bag which contained our beverages. Then we all headed to the living room and sat down on the big comfy couch (I sat next to Luke as always). We were chatting about everything that had happened to us the past week, while Mike was setting up the TV for the movie.

“Where is Ash?” I asked when I noticed the curly-haired boy’s absence. Calum was quick to respond

“He’s probably fucking with his girlfriend, Chloe, somewhere. It will probably just be the three of us tonight.”

“He can’t keep his hands off of her.” Luke added and we all giggled. Michael finally grabbed the remote and took a seat next to Calum as the start credits started to roll on the big screen. We put the bowls with the pop corn and the Doritos on the coffee table in front of us and we each grabbed a drink. Everyone was drinking beer EXCEPT me and of course Michael had to make a comment about it when he saw me take the big bottle of orange soda in front of me.

“Are you seriously gonna drink Fanta dude?”

“I don’t like beer.”I stated simply. Besides, my feline metabolism makes it impossible to get drunk so what’s the point? Michael of course didn’t know that and he would have continued to tease me about my drink choices if I hadn’t changed the subject.

“So, what are we watching?” Before anyone could answer my question, a loud scream echoed across the room and the TV screen was filled with blood. It was a horror film. Fuck my life.

**Luke’s POV**

Halfway through the movie I had finished my first beer and I was about to get another one when I heard a soft whimper come from my right. I turned my head to find Cayden all curled up on his side of the couch hugging one of the pillows. His eyes were glassy and glued on the screen, his bottom lip trembled occasionally. The sight of the frightened boy was extremely cute but also kind of sad. I poked him softly to avoid scaring him more and he turned to look at me with big bright green eyes filled with fear.

“Hey are you ok? Are you scared?” He slowly nodded before flinching to the evil laughter coming from the movie.

“Aww, come here” I grabbed his waist and dragged him towards me. The smaller boy immediately hugged me tight and buried his face into my chest. I cuddled him closer and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, it’s just a movie. Don’t be scared Cay” I whispered softly to him.

************************************************************************************

The movie had just ended and Cayden was fast asleep in my arms, still holding me tight.

“AWW HE’S LIKE A LITTLE KITTEN LOOK AT HIM”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MICHAEL YOU ARE GONNA WAKE HIM UP YOU IDIOT!” I whisper shouted at the red haired boy as I got up. I carried Cayden to the guest room and laid him softly on the bed. Then I went to the lounge again to meet the other boys who were both smirking at me.

“What?” I gave them a confused look.

“So uh, how’s your boyfriend?”He and Michael were now chuckling silently. I groaned and flipped them off.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You want him to be though.” Michael said this time, raising his left eyebrow. I just scoffed and tried to ignore the boys. Calum continued though.

“You don’t cuddle us like that during movies.”

“...Or ever” Michael completed the tan boy’s thought.

“He was just scared! I wasn’t gonna leave him crying alone in the corner!”

“It’s ok to have a crush Luke. And don’t even try to deny it because we’ve seen the way you look at him.” Calum said and the other boy nodded to emphasize his words.

I didn’t say anything. Instead I took a sip of my second beer and looked at the carpeted ground. The two boys put their hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

“Don’t worry about it, he likes you as well.” Michael said reassuringly.

“He does?”I asked with a little spark of hope in my heart.

“Of course he does mate, it’s obvious to everyone but you.” Calum said before getting up and heading towards the corridor.

“Goodnight Luke. Just ask him tomorrow ok?” I nodded slowly and took another dip of my beer. Michael got up following Calum’s lead.

“DON’T STAY UP TOO LATE LUCAS!” I smiled and sad goodnight to the boys. I slowly finished my beer while thinking how I would handle the “situation” with Cayden. I got up and headed to my room as well, determined to talk to him tomorrow, first thing in the morning. As I was passing through the hallway I couldn’t help but check on the cute sleeping boy. He must’ve woken up and gone back to sleep because his jeans and shirt were thrown on the floor next to the bed. He was almost fully covered by the duvet, his head peeking out of it. It was the cutest sight ever. After staring at him creepily for about a minute, I noticed that he was still wearing his beanie. He was always wearing it when we were hanging out and I was a bit curious to find out why. I also wanted to see the rest of his beautiful hair so I slowly went up to him trying to make as little noise as possible and removed it.

Well fuck.

Sitting atop his head were two fluffy hazel kitten ears. At first the only rational explanation that came to mind was that for some reason, he always wore cat ears under his beanie. But then he moved a bit in his sleep and they twitched. To say I was shocked was an understatement but I decided not to do anything for now and just go to bed.

***********************************************************************************

The next morning I woke up very tired. I had hardly slept last night as I was thinking about everything that happened and the image of the kitten ears refused to leave my mind. I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt before going to the kitchen to see the boys and Ashton talking about something while making breakfast.

“Good morning guys.” I said tiredly as I sat down on the kitchen table.

“Good morning bro! How was last night? Anything interesting happen?” Ashton said with a big smile and put a plate with two waffles and some bacon in front of me.

“What happened to you? How many times did you two fuck last night? Because I’ve never seen you so chirpy at nine a.m. before.” Ashton blushed a bit and the two other boys chuckled a bit. I started eating my breakfast but Calum interrupted me.

“Is your boyfriend still sleeping?” Calum asked sheepishly. Ashton stared surprisingly but I spoke before he could start asking any questions.

“First of all, Cayden is not my boyfriend. But something happened last night and we need to talk about it.”

“DID YOU GUYS FUCK?”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE MICHAEL, NO, WE DIDN’T FUCK AND THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT!” I yelled at the boy trying to keep my voice down at the same time. I took a deep breath and started.

“So, last night, before I went to bed, I went to check on Cayden to make sure he was alright.”

“Creepyyyy....”Calum said and nudged Michael.

“AS I WAS SAYING, I went to check on him and I noticed he was still wearing his beanie so I took it off. And there were two cat ears on his head, like real ones.”

The boys all looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“GUYS I SWEAR IT’S THE TRUTH!”

“Luke, there’s no way you saw that. You probably were too tired to think or you had too many beers or something.”

“Okay then, if you don’t believe me, come see for yourselves.” I got up and started heading towards the guest room. The boys shrugged and followed me.

We entered the room and gathered around the bed were Cayden was still asleep in. I smiled in triumph as the cat ears were still on his head which meant I was right and I wasn’t just seeing things.

“See? I told you so!” I whispered at the boys. Their jaws were dropped and they were all staring at the fluffy ears on the cute boy’s head.

“Wait, what does this mean? Is he like supernatural or something?”Calum asked.

“I think he’s some short of hybrid. I’ve heard about them before but they are extremely rare.” Ashton replied.

“WHO CARES? HE’S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! LUKE YOU HAVE TO DATE HIM BECAUSE WE SHOULD TOTALLY KEEP HIM!”Michael whisper shouted excitedly.

“Michael he’s still a person, not a pet, we can’t just keep him like that!”I rolled my eyes at the boy.

Before anyone could say anything else, Cayden scrunched up his nose and started to wake up.

**Cayden’s POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, coffee and freshly baked waffles. I purred slightly before yawning and opening my eyes. Last night was just amazing. I got to cuddle with Luke and he also carried me to bed and it was the sweetest thing ever. As I opened my eyes I saw that the boys were standing around the bed with wide eyes.

“Good morning guys” I said while looking at them with a quizzical expression.

Luke slowly approached the bed without saying anything and handed me my beanie.

Oh fuck.

I was frozen in fear thinking about what to do next. The boys just stood there and stared at me. I stared back as I felt my eyes starting to tear up. Luke noticed and came closer. He sat on the bed and dragged me onto his lap, pulling me in a tight hug. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest for the second time in 24 hours, my tail wrapping around us.

“HE HAS A TAIL TOO OMG THIS IS SO CUTE GUYS LOOK AT HIM!” Calum rolled his eyes at the red haired boy and dragged him out of the room. Ashton followed him and gave me an understanding smile before closing the door behind him. Luke and I remained like that, cuddling in silence as some stray tears were occasionally falling from my eyes. Then after a couple of minutes, he spoke softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”I looked up at him before answering his question.

“Well for starters, I’ve only known you for a week. Also, as you can probably imagine, telling someone that you are half cat isn’t exactly easy and it has gotten me in trouble before so I didn’t want to risk it again” The blonde just nodded in understanding, his hands never leaving my waist.

“Look, I know it’s too soon but you guys are the only friends I have right now. Before I met you last week I was completely alone but now I feel as if you were always there. I know that this is a lot to take in. So if you don’t want to hang out anymore I understand. But please, please give me a chance I-“Luke cut me off before I could continue.

“Hey hey hey! Look at me.” Luke said lifting my chin up. My gaze instantly met his and I found myself staring right through his ocean blue eyes. He started slowly closing the distance between us, his gaze always on my eyes and before I even realised it he was kissing me. I closed my eyes and completely melted into the kiss, his lips fitting perfectly in mine. Then he pulled back slowly and stared in my eyes again. I spoke first.

“That was my first real kiss”. Luke furrowed his eyebrows at my words.

“Cayden I’m so sorry I-“ I cut him off.

“Do it again.” He cupped my cheeks into his hands and kissed me passionately. This time he deepened the kiss until I found myself being softly pushed on the bed and Luke falling on top of me, his lips always on mine as my tail wrapped around his thigh.

 


	10. Δέκα.

**Cayden’s POV**

After our kiss-that eventually turned into a make out session-Luke and I were laid on the bed, my head resting on his chest and my arms around his waist. He was drawing random patterns on my head and back, occasionally scratching the spot behind my cat ears making me purr softly. We were both smiling.

We were lying like that for about half an hour before Luke decided to speak.

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“No I mean _I really like you._ ”I smirked at the boys words before breaking into song.

“ _And you want me? Cause I want you, yes I want you too._ ” We both giggled.

“I’m serious though.” The taller boy said.

“I’m serious too.” He smiled at my response and then went back to petting me.

Then he spoke again.

“We have a show tonight, wanna come?” My eyes instantly sparkled before I lifted my head to look at the taller boy.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Luke smiled at my response and patted my back before speaking again.

“We should probably get up though because it’s already ten a.m. and we have to be at the stadium at one p.m. sharp for sound check and rehearsal. Plus the boys will probably think we are fucking.”

“We can if you want. It will be quick I promise.” I smiled at Luke seductively. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened at my bold suggestion.

“I’m just kidding you asshole! It’s gonna take more than that to get into my pants.” I got up, stretched and started putting on my clothes, my back facing Luke.

“Well you are only wearing underwear so technically I’m already in your pants.” The blonde boy retorted. I smiled at his goofiness and turned around to see him staring at me. He just winked.

“Ok, show’s over, let’s go! I need to talk to the boys anyway, you know make it clear that I’m not gonna scratch your furniture and pee in the corners.” Luke giggled and got up. I was fully dressed and about to open the door when he came behind me and picked me up bridal style, making me yelp in surprise. I opened the door and he carried me to the living room were three sets of eyes instantly fell on us. Luke sat me down on the couch gently before taking a seat right next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. Calum was smirking, Ashton was looking a bit sceptical and Michael had a look of pure excitement, just like a kid in a candy shop. We just sat and stared at each other for a couple of minutes, the atmosphere being a little tense. Calum spoke first.

“We have a can of tuna in the pantry, you can have it for breakfast if you want.” Immediately I felt a huge rush of relief wash over me as we all laughed at Cal’s stupid joke.

“You know, as tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll stick to milk for now. Thanks though.” I smirked before speaking again.

“So um, I’m guessing you have some questions?” I looked at the three boys. This time it was Ashton who spoke.

“Me and Cal have, Mike just wants to touch your ears...” I giggled slightly and looked at Luke for approval. He nodded and I went to sit beside Michael who started petting me, making me purr. He was good at that.

“Well, first of all I’m not sick or cursed. I was just born like this. It’s not some kind of anomaly either, just a very rare mutation that I happened to have in my DNA.” The boys nodded and i continued with my explanation.

“In case you were wondering, I-I’m not gonna harm you. I’m not some freak that loses control during full moons.” I started to feel a bit self conscious and looked at my hands. Michael noticed my discomfort and hugged me. After a minute I lifted my head and spoke again.

“I, um, do have fangs and claws though, but I’m not gonna use it on you obviously. I can control them, I promise. Wanna see?” The boys nodded so I lifted my hands and in a swift move, my nails had turned into claws. I then opened my mouth and showed them my fangs, before drawing my claws and my extra teeth back again.

“THAT IS SO COOL!” Michael started but Calum shot him a death stare that shut him up. Then Ashton got up and spoke.

“Do you want some breakfast? I made waffles and there’s some milk in the fridge.” He offered. I smiled, happy that he didn’t had an issue with me and also because I was starving.

“Ugh yes please that would be great.” We all got up and moved to the kitchen. The boys were all talking about random stuff while I sat down and Luke put a plate of food and a glass of milk in front of me. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly before taking a seat next to me. The boys just looked at us and then at each other before continuing their previous conversation.

“So um Cayden, will you come to our show tonight?” Calum asked me when I was finished with my food.

“Yeah Luke invited me already. I’m so excited to see you guys perform!” I smiled at the boy before chugging down my glass of milk.

After we were all done with breakfast Luke and I went to sit in the lounge again while the other boys were getting ready to leave for sound check.

“I’ve never been to a concert before you know.”I told Luke, looking into his stunning eyes. His jaw dropped in surprise.

“SERIOUSLY? DUDE WHY?” He said, somewhat socked.

“I don’t know...I didn’t really have that many close friends back in New York and my parents were always busy so there was nobody that I could go with. Plus I hate being in large crowds. But I don’t care about that if it means that I can see you perform live.” He smiled from ear to ear.

“Well lucky for you, tonight you won’t have to be in any crowds because you will be watching the whole show from the VIP section in the front row.” My face lit up in excitement and literally jumped on the boys lap, hugging him tightly.

“thankyouthankyouthank youthankyou!”

“AND you also get to watch us during sound check and hang around with us backstage before the show.” I couldn’t contain my excitement any more at that point.

“Wait, are you even allowed to do that? Bring me backstage and all that?”

“Well it’s our tour so technically I can do whatever I want. And I want my date to be right next to me before I go out to perform.”Luke smiled at me, his stare constantly focused on mine. I blushed at the “d-word” but I was actually screaming internally. Luke Hemmings, the cutest, hottest, most beautiful boy I’ve ever met before, who happens to be a fucking rock star, just called me his date.

“So are we dating now?” I asked, biting my lip to avoid smiling like an idiot once again. Luke nodded and replied.

“Do you want us to date?”I nodded and lifted my head up, leaning to his ear and whispering.

“Hell yes.” Then I kissed him. Luke immediately began kissing back passionately. Soon he was cupping my cheeks with his hands and the whole situation would’ve lead to a very intense make out session...if the boys hadn’t interrupted us. Ashton coughed rather loudly, grabbing our attention and making us pull apart.

“If you two lovebirds, or lovecats whatever, are done snogging on our couch, we can get going.” Calum snickered at Ashton’s words while Michael just put on his headphones and ignored everyone, softly humming along to the song he was listening to.

Before I could get up and start walking to their van, Luke picked me up - _again_ \- making me squeal in surprise and carried me to the car running. He put me down next to his seat and we both erupted in a fit of giggles. 


	11. Έντεκα.

**Cayden’s POV**

It is currently 8.30 pm and the boys are getting ready for their show. The tension in the dressing room is evident as everyone is trying to get emotionally ready for the show. Michael is watching Pewdiepie’s last video on YouTube in an attempt to relieve himself from the stress caused by the upcoming show. Calum on the other hand is frantically going through all of his shirts, unable to decide which one to wear, while Ashton is cutting holes on his tank top. I am sitting on Luke’s lap and Luke is sitting on a big armchair, cuddling me. He’s trying to play it cool but he’s been tapping his foot on the ground since we sat down, making it obvious that he’s stressed. I tried to calm him down.

“Don’t be nervous, you are gonna do great. I mean, if you’re half as good as you were during sound check, you are gonna smash it.” I beamed a reassuring smile and nuzzled my face closer to his chest.

Sound check was an amazing experience for me. There were of course some fans with VIP passes but I was sat two rows ahead of them, right in front of the stage. The boys joked around with the fans a bit and answered a few questions, then rehearsed a couple of songs, one that I had never heard before called “18” and the one about the underwear which I knew by then that was called “She looks so perfect”. Luke winked at me during this one, making me blush uncontrollably. The boys sounded absolutely amazing. I could feel how passionate they were about their music just by watching their facial expressions and listening to the sweet but loud sounds of their instruments. My glance always fell on the blonde boy with the crystal blue eyes though. He looked so devoted in what he was doing even though that was practically just a rehearsal. After that they had a little meet and greet with the fans while I was escorted back to the dressing rooms by one of the security guards.

“One minute guys, let’s go!” The boys’ tour manager shouted, interrupting my flashback. Luke visibly tensed and everyone got up and headed to the stage. Luke explained to one assistant where to take me to seat and he was about to turn around and leave but I grabbed his arm, making him spin around and stare into my eyes. I could see nervousness written all over his face.

“Good luck, you’ll do amazing, don’t worry!” I said reassuringly and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. The kiss caught him by surprised and he blushed, but before he could react to it, he was being dragged on stage by Calum, who had a smug grin on his face.

The same assistant that Luke talked to moments ago as well as a security guard lead me to my reserved seat in the VIP section, right in front of the stage.

“HELLOOO WEMBLEEYY!!!” Ashton shouted in his microphone before banging his drums making the whole arena erupt in cheers and screams. It was deafening and made my cat ears ring under my beanie. Then the other three boys started getting out on the stage one by one, playing the first chords to a song I didn’t recognise. I sighed in anticipation. This could either be the most awesome experience of my life or a complete torture.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show had just ended and it was intense. My voice was hoarse from screaming, my legs were tired from constantly jumping around, hair flat on my forehead from sweating. The guys were amazing as expected (not to mention extremely hot) and they totally rocked the stadium. The guys finished off with a cover of Katy Perry’s “Teenage dream”. I already liked the original song, but their version was definitely a thousand times better. As if their music skills weren’t breathtaking enough, Luke was grinning during the whole song, his gaze always fixed on me, occasionally winking at me, making my heart skip a beat. After the boys’ final bow and before the lights were turned back on, I quickly put my beanie back on and waited for the security guard that showed me to my seat to lead me backstage once again. After a minute or two, I reunited with the boys backstage where the crew helped them take their earphones and mics off. I went over to their side and greeted them, eventually hugging Luke after giving a high-five to the rest of the boys.

“The show. Was. AWESOME!!! Like seriously, you did so well and your songs were very very good and that synchronised jump, like, how the fuck did you do that?” I rambled, eventually stopping to catch my breath. One of the crew members handed water bottles to the boys and offered me one as well, which I accepted gladly. I gulped down half of it and continued talking to the tired yet satisfied-looking boys about my experience.

“Guys it was so intense, by the end of the show I felt like I’d been gangbanged.”

“Well that’s what we like to hear!” Michael beamed and we all went in a fit of giggles and laughter. Then Ashton spoke up.

“After every show we like to go out for pizza, come with?”

I smiled at the boys before nodding and replying “Sure, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

The boys’ bodyguards signalled that we were good to go and lead us back to the van, Luke’s arm always wrapped around my waist. I just smiled while walking to the vehicle, thinking how lucky I was to have met him.

Back at the van, everyone sat in the same seats as before, as I tried to get comfortable on Luke’s lap again, his arm pulling me closer. I nuzzled my face down in the blond boy’s chest.

“I don’t know if you noticed but I’m kinda drenched in sweat.” Luke pointed out.

“I don’t really mind as long as you’re holding me.” I smiled sheepishly. “God that was so cheesy it was actually painful to say.” I giggled.

“Well I found it kinda cute.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I thing the sweat only adds to your overall hotness.” I smiled genuinely and Luke blushed. I then placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, only making him redder. Then Calum had to speak and ruined our moment.

“Guys stop being so disgustingly cute, we are trying to have an actual conversation over here so can you not?” My face held an unimpressed, blank expression as a quickly retorted “You are literally talking about farts, who is being disgusting huh?”

Luke just smiled at me while Calum just scoffed in defeat and turned back to the other boys.

We were apparently heading back to the apartment so the boys could shower and change before going out for pizza. The ride was filled with laughter, stupid jokes and casual chitchat about the show. At some point I shifted a bit on Luke’s lap in an effort to get even more comfortable in the boys arm when I felt _it._ Apparently, all that moving around must’ve cause Luke’s not-so-little friend to wake up. At first I felt a bit awkward about it but then a devilish grin appeared on my lips and I turned to the taller boy who was visibly feeling awkward and probably praying that I didn’t notice what was happening.

“I didn’t know pizza made you _that_ excited Lucas.” I smirked at him. His eyes widened a bit at my words and he gulped. I shifted a bit more on his lap, worsening his condition, before I turned back to the rest of the boys’ conversation. After a moment though, Luke brought me a bit closer and whispered (in a sort of seductive way) in my ear “Just wait until we get to the apartment kitty.”

That caught me completely off guard because those past days Luke has always been sweet and gentle and I guess I didn’t expect this sudden “rush” of dominance at all.

I was silent for the rest of the ride. When we finally arrived at the apartment, Luke waited for the rest of the boys to unlock and get in and then he took me in his arms and hurriedly carried me to his room before slamming the door shut and locking it. Before I could open my mouth Luke was pushing me against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of me. I melted into his touch, surrendering completely and followed his lead. After a while we both had to pull apart to breathe. His mesmerising blue eyes stared into my dark green ones that glowed from lust. He lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist and took my beanie off, then pushed me back onto the wall and continued kissing me roughly. My hands were roaming his body while he had one of his arms around my thighs and butt, holding me up. His other hand was placed on my head, softly scratching the spot behind my kitten ears, making me wanna purr. Then he started nibbling on the soft skin on my neck, making me release a loud moan from pleasure. I felt his lips form a smile against my neck while he continued sucking a hickey to mark me his. He succeeded and his mouth went back to my lips, his hips pushing forward making his now full-on boner grind on my groin which caused another moan to escape my lips. We kept on making out passionately and occasionally grinding for a good 5 minutes before I pulled back and stared into his eyes again. There, right in front of me, stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. His hair was ruffled up, eyes sparkling blue, his cheeks rosy and his lips red and a bit swollen from all the kisses. “You are so beautiful.” I said honestly, never breaking eye contact. He smiled at me before moving me down to the bed, falling on top on me and kissing me again. This time it was gentle and sweet, not rough.

“You look so pretty kitten.” He said between kisses.

“Luke?” I asked looking up at him

“Yeah?”

“Could we um, maybe slow down a bit? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love doing this with you, but it’s a bit too early for sex yet don’t you think?”

Luke nodded and sat up on the bed then pulled me on his lap. I kissed his cheek and spoke again.

“So instead, we could have a nice, relaxing shower together and I can find another way to help you with your little problem down there.” I smirked at him and he smirked back at me before lifting me up again, this time to carry me to the bathroom.

He gently lowered me down ‘till my feet were touching the ground and immediately started stripping.

“Eager, aren’t we?” I commented as he took off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

“Let me” I winked in an attempt to seem confident and sexy and stepped forward to undo his skinny jeans and take them off. Luke was now standing in only his boxers, his hard-on visible through the thin fabric. I was left there staring at his gorgeousness. Suddenly I felt extremely self conscious. He was all tall and fit and hot and I was, well me. His broad chest and arms were toned and a bit muscly, his tummy flat and a small six pack was forming. I, on the other hand, had almost no muscles on my upper body and my tummy had still some baby fat that I couldn’t get rid of. I immediately tugged on my shirt and wrapped my arms around my belly, my gaze fixed on the ground. Luke noticed my discomfort and frowned, pulling me in a hug.

“What’s wrong kitty?” He asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. I hesitated before finally answering. “It’s just that, you um, look so hot and I-I look like _this_ and you could do a lot better than _this._ My kitten ears flattened atop my head and my tail found its way out of my skinny jeans and around my waist.

“Aww babe, don’t think like that! I think you are one of the most beautiful and unique people I’ve ever met, I mean it. Everyone is beautiful in their own way; you don’t need muscles or a six pack to be beautiful. I’ve seen many people with fit bodies but none of them were as pretty as you are. Besides, true beauty lies on the inside of a person.” I blushed and nodded slowly, instantly feeling a bit better, as Luke tightened his grip around me and kissed my forehead.

“Now, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I could handle it myself if you don’t feel comfortable” Luke asked me, leaning down a bit to look into my eyes with a sincere expression on his handsome face.

“No it’s ok, I wanna do this.” I replied while stepping back to remove my own clothes. I took a final glance at Luke, who was surprisingly still hard. Then I started to remove my shirt but he pushed my hands aside and did it himself.

“So beautiful” he whispered on my lips before pulling me close and kissing me. His hands travelled down my body to the button of my jeans which he undid with a swift move. He then lowered my jeans down and we were both left in our underwear.

I gripped the waistband of his boxer briefs before looking up at him for permission. He nodded eagerly and I lowered the instantly, letting them fall to his ankles, his fully erect dick springing up. Luke shuddered slightly as the air hit his now naked member. He motioned to my own underwear, signalling me to take them off. I hesitated for a moment but then I took a deep breath and removed them completely exposing my semi-hard dick. Luke smirked at me once again, causing me to look down and smirk as well, my cheeks turning slightly pink. He then stepped into the shower, fixing the temperature and motioning me to follow him.

We were both wet, hard and pressed onto each other. Luke started kissing me, getting a bit rougher gradually. He then stopped and grabbed a bottle of shower gel. He poured some on my body and some on his and we started washing each other, kissing occasionally. Then we rinsed our bodies and he turned us around, pushing me onto the shower wall. We started making out intensely like we did before and shortly after I was a moaning mess again, Luke grinding down on me, our boners coming in contact. I lowered my hand and grabbed his dick, making his breath hitch. Then I started jerking him off slowly while placing soft kisses on his neck and chest. I started kissing down his abdomen, my hand never leaving his swollen member. Eventually I was down on my knees with his rock hard dick right in front of my face. I pumped it a bit more and then lifted my gaze to meet Luke’s eyes. They were full of lust and anticipation. I looked at him with the most innocent expression I could muster before kitten-licking his tip. Luke let out a very loud moan. I smiled at his reaction as I licked a strip all the way from the base of his dick to the tip. Then I took the whole thing in my mouth, sucking hard as I started bobbing my head up and down on his length. Luke moaned again, this time louder. His head had fallen back, mouth open from pleasure. He put shampoo on his hands and brought them to my head, slowly washing my hair while pushing me further down his cock at the same time. I brought one hand to his balls slowly massaging them making him groan in pleasure and used the other to jerk myself off.

After about five minutes I could sense Luke’s grip on my hair tighten; he was getting close. I kept massaging his balls and brought my other hand to his shaft, using it to pump the part that I couldn’t fit in my mouth. I also started going faster and sucking harder. Luke was looking down at me with the hottest gaze I’ve ever seen, pleasure written all over his face.

“Fuck Cay, I’m so close! Ugh.” Luke pushed my head down one last time before his cum filled my mouth, his deafening moans echoing through the whole bedroom.

Again, I looked up at him with the most innocent expression I had and swallowed his whole load. He smiled in satisfaction and pulled me up, immediately kissing me. His hands were slowly moving to my ass, giving it a slight squeeze. He then brought up his right hand up and put his index finger right in front of my face, probably expecting me to suck it. Of course I did as told. He took his finger out of my mouth and I stared at him with a quizzical look, confusion written on my face.

“I just wanna make you cum too kitty, trust me, you’ll like this.” He said before kissing me again. He brought his hand back down to my ass where his index finger found its way to my whole and began gently circling my rim. Luke used his other hand to slowly jerk me off as he kissed my neck and shoulders. The whole situation was extremely hot and was literally bringing me down to my knees. After a minute of Luke repeating this whole process, he finally pushed his finger inside. That’s when I lost it completely. My body was trembling at the pleasure, profanities and moans were escaping my mouth, my cum painting both mine and Luke’s stomachs as I screamed his name. After I was done, I immediately collapsed in his arms. Luke smiled down at me, kissing my forehead slowly before getting us out of the shower. He took a big towel and wrapped both of our naked bodies with it.

“Was I good?” I asked with a smile.

“You were actually very nice, how did you learn to do that?”

“Well, I’m a lonely teenage boy with no friends, too much time and a very fast internet connection.” Luke chuckled at my response before throwing me a pair of clean underwear and some clothes of his to put on.

When we finally got ready and opened the bedroom door to leave, we were met with three pairs of eyes, staring intently at us.

“Really guys? Couldn’t you at least have fucked without us in the house?” Michael asked trying to look serious. We both blushed.

“We didn’t actually fuck-“ Luke went to explain but was cut off by the three boys all saying in unison “We don’t wanna know.”

“Ugh whatever, let’s just go get pizza.” Ashton said as he grabbed the car keys and headed towards the door. The rest of the boys and I followed him excitedly, my hand firmly planted in Luke’s.

 

 


	12. Δώδεκα.

** Three weeks later **

**Cayden’s POV**

_*One year ago/New York City*_ ( **A/N:** **I know that’s a bit confusing, you’ll get it in a minute** )

_“So, sleepover at my place tonight? My parents are at a business trip as usual and I could use the company”_

_“Sure Cay, but I get to pick the movie this time”_

_“Fine, but no horror movies and I’m not watching star wars for the thirtieth time.”_

_“Yes horror movies, ‘cause I watched Mean Girls for the fortieth time last week. And you actually enjoy star wars so shut up. ”_

_“Ugh, you make it so difficult to be your friend. But fine we’ll watch a horror movie as long as I get cuddles and you buy the pizza.”_

_“Sounds like a plan then! I have football practice after school so let’s meet at yours at eight.”_

_“Okay, bye Lex, good luck with practice!”_

_“Bye Cay-tten!” ( **A/N: See what I did there? :3** )_

_“I hate you.”_

_“No you don’t.”_

_“Ugh Whatever.”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Shhh, calm down Cay, it’s just a movie, don’t be scared.” Alex scratched my kitten ears and I just whimpered and snuggled my head deeper into his warm embrace. Eventually, he stopped the movie and gently nudged me._

_“It’s okay kitten, it’s over. Let’s just go to sleep, we have school tomorrow” I lifted my head at his words and met his gaze. He slowly placed his thumbs on my cheeks, wiping the last tears off while I stared into his warm hazel eyes. Without realizing, I slowly started to lean in for what I thought would be my first kiss. God, how wrong I was._

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” His loud voice startled me, making me step back immediately._

_“I- I, I was, I mean you looked-“_

_“What? You thought I actually liked you that way?” I could actually hear disgust all over his harsh tone._

_“I’m not a fucking faggot like you! Isn’t that true? You like kissing guys and sucking dick?” I was frozen in place, I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and only tears fell from my sad eyes._

_“I guess the rumors were true then. Don’t come anywhere near me tomorrow you sick freak.” And with that he stormed out of the big mansion, slamming the door shut._

_I cried myself to sleep that night._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Today sucks. I woke up with dried tears on my cheeks, feeling - and looking - like a mess. From the moment I stepped foot at school, everyone was always staring at me and whispering mean things about me to each other. They probably thought I couldn’t hear them. Apparently, Alex decided he should inform everyone about my “perverse sexual ways”._

_I was about to skip the last period and go home when the day officially went worse._

_“Leaving so soon, fag?” It was Alex. The whole football team stood beside him. The hall fell silent as everyone gathered around to observe._

_“What’s the matter? Cat’s got your tongue?” He smirked. God, please no. I just stared at the ground as his stupid teammates chuckled._

_“Just let me go Alex, please.” I said weakly, hoping to avoid conflict._

_“Not until I tell everyone the truth about you, freak.”_

_“You obviously have already told them I’m gay, what else is there?”_

_“Oh, I think you know very well what I’m talking about, **Cay-tten.** ” At that moment I was absolutely mortified. Alex on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself, which was made evident by his smug grin and devilish stare._

_“Please Alex, don’t do this!” I pleaded desperately, hoping he would change his mind. He just smiled wider and shook his head before speaking again._

_“You see guys, Cay over here, is a freak in several ways.” He slowly approached me. I held on my beanie tightly, now fully aware of what he was about to do. I mouthed a last “please” before he kicked my knees, making me fall on the ground. The football team laughed as I whimpered in pain, still holding tightly on my beanie._

_“Now be a good kitty and let go, fag” He looked down at me, his eyes full of hate. I didn’t move. He started hitting me again and again trying to make me let go of the beanie, his teammates cheering while the whole school watched in amusement. Each kick and punch, filled me with sadness but also anger. How could someone who I considered my best friend, someone I trusted with my biggest secrets, someone to whom I showed nothing but affection and kindness, could do this to me?_

_Eventually the pain got too much and I was forced to let go of the beanie, much to Alex’s satisfaction. He harshly pulled the beanie off my head, revealing my coffee colored cat ears. Everyone gasped at the sight._

_“Anything to add, freak?” I could sense his sickening satisfaction and his amused smile._

_Before anyone could react, it happened. I could feel my fangs slowly appearing, my tail gently finding its way out of my jeans and my sharp claws being released. My eyes were glowing dark green, filled with anger. I lost control and the Cat took over my body._

_“I’ll make sure you rot in hell for that Alex.” Alex looked a bit taken aback at my response and a silent “oooh” sound was heard amongst the students._

_Alex was about to respond when a loud, spine-chilling yet majestic sound echoed across the hall._

_My first roar._

_I pounced at Alex and started clawing him mercilessly. It was like my subconscious took over my body. I wasn’t aware of what I was doing, the only thing I could feel was the Cat’s thirst for revenge, the only thing I could hear was screaming teens._

_Alex was screaming in pain as I sat on top of him, slashing his chest and face over and over. He was begging for help, for mercy._

_One of his teammates decided to play hero and he ran above me, trying to pull me away. I wrapped my tail around his neck and threw him away, causing him to collide with the lockers across the wide hall._

_I sensed the school’s security guards storming over. Teachers and students stood speechless while observing the gore scene that unfolded in front of them._

_Alex was now begging for death. Before the guards could pull me off him, I jabbed my claws right into his left eye socket and pulled his eyeball out. His scream echoed across the entire school. Right then, one of the guards injected me with something and I lost all consciousness, falling to the ground with a slight grin on my face._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Luke’s POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Cayden whimpering and shifting around beside me. His eyebrows were furrowed, a frown was on his lips, as he desperately clawed his pillow.

Suddenly, he jolted awake screaming in panic.

“I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!” I started getting extremely worried as he broke down in tears, sobbing violently.

“Cay, listen to me, calm down okay? It was just a bad dream, calm down.” I spoke softly while gently trying to move closer to him. He retracted his claws and his breathing started to get calmer. I just took him in my arms and held him.

After about five minutes of Cayden crying in my arms, I finally managed to completely calm him down.

“Now kitten, wanna tell me what happened? What did you see?”

“I killed him Luke”

“Baby no, it was all a dream, you didn’t kill anyone!”

“I almost did. It wasn’t a dream. It was a memory.”

“So… are you gonna tell me the story? I mean, I don’t wanna be pushy or anything but after all that happened these past three weeks, I think I kinda deserve to know…”

Cayden just looked at his lap with a sad expression and slowly shook his head no. I lifted his chin and looked into his wet yet beautiful eyes before speaking again.

“Please kitty, tell me what happened, I can’t help you if you don’t.”

He seemed hesitant at first but eventually he nodded, giving in to my request.

**Cayden’s POV**

“And nobody ever found out about this?”

“Word got around quickly at school. But my parents are like filthy rich, they have tons of money and contacts everywhere. So they managed to keep it a secret from the media and the authorities by bribing or blackmailing people and god knows what else. I’m not proud of that, but at least it kept me free. People wouldn’t understand. They would say I’m a freak, a mistake, an abomination and they would do anything to kill me.”

“That’s why you live here alone?”

“My parents bought me this amazing house and send me money each month to cover my expanses. It’s kind of their way of showing me they care about me. At least that’s what I like to believe… they weren’t around a lot while I was growing up so I kinda got used to living on my own.”

“And what happened to that Alex kid?”

“He didn’t die. But he lost a lot of blood. I heard he was in a coma for ten months. The paramedics didn’t find his left eye when they took him to the hospital, so he’s kinda half blind now…”

Everything was silent. It was almost dawn, Luke had stayed up all night trying to calm me down. But now he was quiet. I couldn’t look at him. I felt awful, thought he hated me.

He seemed to be in deep thought. Not disturbed, not disgusted or scared. He was just thinking.

I, on the other hand, was both worried and scared. Afraid I would lose him. Those past three weeks were probably the best of my entire life. I got to go to three other shows, I hung out with the boys all the time, Luke even took me out on our first date!

He took me to a very fancy sushi place, trying to act all serious and grown-up but we ended up giggling like kids.

For the first time I felt completely happy with my life. Then that stupid dream happened and now I don’t know what will happen. I just don’t wanna go back to my old life. The beautiful boy’s voice interrupted my train of thought.

“Hey Cay?”

“Mm?”

“Do you wanna come on tour with us?” I was dumbfounded.

“Are you serious?”

“I mean, not like as a fifth band member or something, I’m not sure you qualify for that….”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork! I’m silently losing my shit here because I thought you hated me and you invite me on your tour?”

“I can’t hate you. You couldn’t exactly control your actions. I just accept the fact that you have a different nature that I might not always understand, but that doesn’t really change the way I think of you.”

Luke leaned in, never breaking eye contact, and before I knew what was happening, our lips met once again. I can never get enough of kissing that boy. After a while (and before the whole scene could turn into a steamy make out session) he pulled back and spoke again.

“You didn’t let me finish though. You might not be qualified for a band member, but you are perfect for the spot of my pretty boyfriend that gets to travel the world with me.”

 I was in shock. The taller boy just smiled at my apparently amusing expression. I jumped on the bed and attacked the blond boy with hugs and kisses. Luke laid in bed and I laid on top of him. We were just looking into each other’s eyes, enjoying our own company. I was so happy!

I kissed my _new boyfriend’s_ soft lips before speaking once again.

“I accept your offer Hemmings. Even though you totally want me just for sex.” I jokingly said, winking at Luke. He smirked and answered back.

“No, not just for sex. You give good blowjobs too.” Gosh, where did I get myself into?

“Ugh, fuck you.”

“I’m sorry babe, but I’m the top in our relationship.” He answered with a cheeky grin.

“I have a one-meter long tail Lucifer, don’t make me use it.” His eyes widened in surprise as I giggled at his response. I was interrupted by Luke’s complaining stomach. That boy is always hungry, I swear.

“Imma go make breakfast, you want pancakes or French toast?”

“Whatever you’re eating. Just make lots of it.”

“Pancakes it is then. We should probably tell the boys about our relationship, can you gather them?” Luke groaned in complain.

“Michael is probably gonna slap him with his dick if I wake him up this early.” I smiled at the blonde’s response and got out of bed

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take babe. Besides, you’ve lived with those guys for like two and a half years, I’m pretty sure they all feel more comfortable hitting you instead of me.”

“Ugh fine, but my pancakes better be heart shaped.” I rolled my eyes and put a shirt on, replying to Luke before going to the kitchen.

“And you say I’m the princess.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------All three guys were sat on the couch. They looked a bit tired and drowsy, which was normal, considering it was 8 am.

 We decided that Luke was gonna do the talking.

“So um, we wanted to make an announcement.” Before Luke could continue, he was interrupted by Calum’s morning voice.

“Please tell me you didn’t get cat-boy over there pregnant” Luke and I just stared unamused while the other boys chuckled at Cal’s stupid joke. Ashton was next to contribute to the conversation. Not.

“But wait, if you actually did get Cayden pregnant, would you have hybrid babies?” Michael literally jumped to the ceiling upon hearing Ashton’s question.

“OH MY GOD, CAN YOU MAKE THIS HAPPEN? CAUSE IF THAT’S THE CASE, I HAVE SOME LUBE IN MY DRAWER, AND I CAN TOTALLY GIVE IT TO YOU GUYS!”

“MICHAEL!” Everyone yelled in unison. Michael lowered his head and sat back down.

“I can’t actually get pregnant and that’s not why we woke you up.”

“Bummer…” Michael mumbled but shut up immediately when Calum sent him a strict look. Those two are totally fucking each other. Luke Finally continued speaking.

“We just wanted to let you know that Cay and I are officially dating.” Calum’s face immediately lit up, Ash looked a little disappointed whereas Michael was about to fall asleep again.

“CALLED IT! PAY UP IRWIN!” The kiwi boy stood up and did some sort of happy dance as Ashton took out his wallet and handed him twenty pounds. Luke just rolled his eyes at his band mates and put his hands around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

“If you’re done with whatever the fuck you’re doing, I’ve made some pancakes to celebrate the-“

“FINALLY, SOME EXCITING NEWS!” Michael yelled before running to the kitchen, the rest of us following.

I could totally get used to that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This story is officially over guys! I know it seems a bit short but that was the plan all along. My first idea was to make a one-shot book filled with cute moments from Cayden’s relationship with Luke and life on tour with 5SOS, but I decided to write a short story first to explain how they got together and build up their characters a bit. So, this book kinda functions as a prequel.
> 
> I know the last chapter was not as good as the previous ones, but I promise the one shots are gonna be ten times better, cuter AND SMUTTIER :3. I just have so many ideas…..
> 
> Now, because I’m a senior and my schedule is very busy, I don’t know when exactly I’ll start on my next book, but I’ll try to post the description during this week and upload the first one shot as soon as possible.
> 
> Last but not least, I’d appreciate it if you wrote me in the comments whether you prefer the first one shot to be fluff or smut (or if you have any specific requests I’d be happy to hear them as well) and of course, If you could vote for my book and recommend it to your friends, that would mean a lot.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic, hope you liked it! ^_^ <3
> 
> =Lanos=


End file.
